


雉烟 cp9if线 非典型同人

by salty_milktea



Category: Aokiji|kuzan/Smoker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_milktea/pseuds/salty_milktea
Summary: 29雉X16烟
Kudos: 1





	雉烟 cp9if线 非典型同人

“是的，我十六岁了。”

安全屋的床并不牢固，承受一点重量就会无病呻吟，库赞抱着斯摩格坐到床上，让白色的少年分开腿，方便两根性器隔着布料摩擦。  
十六岁正是长身体的时候，身体像橡胶一样被拉长，骨骼上勉强覆着一层单薄的肌肉。库赞双手合拢，整个圈住斯摩格的胸膛，疯狂跳动的心脏与拼命汲取氧气的肺叶就在掌心里工作。  
库赞右手的拇指从上往下细数斯摩格羸弱的肋骨，最后沿着第五根来回摩擦。只要按下去，断裂的肋骨就会刺穿勤勉工作的心脏，让苍白的少年永远停在这个即将长大的年纪。  
“长官。”斯摩格无师自通。  
少年伸手去解库赞的裤子，把涨大勃起的阴茎掏出来握在掌心套弄。中将粗糙的手指改为蹂躏充血的乳头，把发硬的乳粒压进单薄的胸膛，斯摩格轻轻呜咽一声，手上更加卖力地动起来。  
“好了。”库赞及时按住斯摩格的手，把整瓶的润滑液冻住后撕掉塑料包装，引导着少年用后面的小穴把粗长冰冷的固体吃进去。  
斯摩格直起身子跪在床上，一手扶着库赞的肩膀，一手摸索着开拓自己，模糊的肌肉线条把后转的腰身勾勒出色情诱人的弧度。  
“自己动一动，别掉出来了。”  
“我知道。”  
柱体在主人的操纵下来来回回地操弄着多年不经人事的穴口，微量的催情成分让穴口逐渐变得柔软，斯摩格光着身子在库赞的西装上蹭来蹭去，伸长脖子去舔咬对方的下巴和喉结。  
“真像个吃不饱的小狗狗啊。”  
库赞把拇指伸进斯摩格的嘴里，指腹从槽牙光滑的牙面划过，专心描摹锋利的切齿与尖牙。无法吞咽的唾液从斯摩格的嘴角流出来，一路向下滑过锁骨和胸膛。  
“还记得怎么做吗？”  
库赞的手充满暗示意味地按在斯摩格头顶，斯摩格从床上下来、顺从地跪在地上，浅浅含住鸡蛋大小的龟头，舌尖在领口打转。  
“后面别停呦。”库赞开始解自己的衣服，指引着斯摩格开发自己的身体。  
斯摩格把粗长的柱身握在手里，像舔冰棍一样一寸一寸舔下去，直到整根阴茎都变得水淋淋的。最后，斯摩格一边把脸颊贴在阴茎上摩擦，一边抬眼看着库赞。身后穴口里的柱体因为温度升高快速融化，流的整个下身一片粘腻，像是斯摩格因为给库赞口交而潮吹了。  
“你呃！”斯摩格痉挛了一下，身后的冰柱往外滑了一些，又被自觉地塞了回去：“到底进不进来。”  
“这么心急吗？”  
库赞掐着斯摩格的腋下把他拎到自己腿上，骨节分明的手指揉上随着呼吸张合的穴口，越来越细的柱体已经没办法满足食髓知味的欲望。斯摩格抽出已经不起作用的冰柱，扶着库赞的阴茎就要往下坐。  
库赞没有阻止他，只是往后仰、靠在身后的墙上，给斯摩格留出活动的空间，时不时地把少年胸前少得可怜的乳肉强行挤成刚刚发育的乳房的样子。  
硕大的龟头挤进充分扩张的穴口，肌肉伸长到极致，传来撕裂的快感。最粗的部分进去之后，剩下的柱身被贪吃的小穴迫不及待地吞进去，斯摩格扭动着腰身，试图让阴茎在媚肉中活动。  
阴茎被肠肉绞得恨不得当场缴械，库赞把颤抖的斯摩格抱在怀里，一只手帮少年撸动欲望、一只手把柔软的臀肉捏在手里揉搓、中指粗糙的指腹时不时掠过敏感的穴口。  
“你动一动！”  
斯摩格露出小尖牙，威胁似的啃咬库赞的肩膀，把自己的口水涂满了对方的半边胸膛。  
“我怕把你顶坏。”  
库赞摸摸少年微微鼓起的小腹，用白皙的皮肤按压出一个淫靡的轮廓。  
“我都不怕，你怂什么。”  
斯摩格显然不知道用言语刺激一个即将经历事业危机的军人是一件多么不明智的事情，尤其是当对方超出常规尺寸的阴茎正塞在自己肚子里的时候。  
“小狗狗好凶啊。”

这场性事一直持续到后半夜，库赞抱着眼神迷离的斯摩格去浴室冲洗。温凉的水柱从无法闭合的穴口挤进去，在肠道里打转，库赞伸进两根手指搅弄，把乱七八糟的液体冲洗干净。斯摩格皱着眉头，发出猫咪一样的呜咽声。  
“痛吗？”  
粗糙的指腹顺着肠壁的纹路摩擦，库赞需要确定斯摩格没有受伤。  
“不痛，”斯摩格把脸埋进库赞的黑色卷发里：“别摸了。”  
库赞把手指抽出来，放斯摩格自己去冲洗，自己对着肩膀上密密麻麻的小牙印发愁。  
这下要被当成变态了。  
“我洗好了！”  
斯摩格匆匆冲洗干净后大声宣布，裹上浴巾就要往外走。  
“你没穿鞋吧。”

斯摩格蜷在床上的一角睡的死沉，头发边缘有一点不受控制地元素化，变成一小团柔软的烟雾。  
海军大多抽烟，库赞也不例外，但是他并不沉迷于那些雪白的纸卷，只是偶尔会抽一支解乏。  
库赞把贪凉的少年裹进被子里，吸进一点元素化的烟雾。  
掺杂着水汽、陈旧被褥和一点汗液味道的淡薄烟雾从鼻腔进入肺叶，被血液吸收、带向四肢百骸、融入鲜活的肉体，最后成为一个带有成瘾性的小小细胞，附着在左心室的出口，在所有新鲜血液里留下自己的标记。  
从此，他将永远无法与斯摩格彻底分离。

“是，好的，我知道了，好的，一周后，明白。”  
斯摩格迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见一只愤怒的电话虫和穿戴整齐的库赞。  
“是战国大将。”  
库赞挂掉电话，伸手从餐桌上端过一杯牛奶递给斯摩格。  
“你想去海军学院吗？今年的征兵快开始了。  
“海军学院？”  
“就是训练海军的地方，泽法老师建立的，”库赞眼睛里突然出现了一点明亮的光：“那里有最纯粹的正义。”  
“好。”


End file.
